The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for recovering data. More particularly, the present invention relates to recovering data from corrupted archives.
Data recovery is a process for recovering data from a corrupt file or archive. With existing file formats, file archives are susceptible to corruption. Once the archive has been corrupted, the archive is no longer useful to a user. In some situations, for example, “zip” archives can be easily corrupted by situations such as truncations, bit flips, or zeroed data chunks. For example, typical zip implementations cannot handle these corruptions, resulting in partial or total data loss in the archive. This often causes problems because conventional strategies do not allow for recovering data from a corrupt file or archive.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for recovering data. Furthermore, there is a need for recovering data from corrupted archives.